


If You’re Wondering

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meddling, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he didn’t know any better, he’d swear that he’s got a spell or jinx on him that warns the packs back home whenever his V-card’s in danger of being punched. Every. time. Stiles has been this close to getting it on with someone (and once, someones), someone calls him with an ‘emergency’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You’re Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this lovely smoochies fanart that Julie made](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/56745820779) <3 And the subsequently discussion that arose around it lol
> 
> I admit I didn't think this plot entirely through ;;;

College is… well. It’s beyond his expectations.  
  


A lot of people had warned him that the work would be harder, professors more strict and quote unquote ‘kiss your regular sleep schedule good bye’. The work  _is_ more difficult than high school because the professor’s expectations are lot higher but Stiles can work with that. It takes a while but he manages to understand what calibre of work his teachers need and adjusts accordingly. And sure enough, his already whacked out sleep schedule goes a bit more whacky.  
  


Besides the academic side of things, Stiles had been told that college involves a lot of partying, getting to meet new people and lots of chances to hook up. There’s partying sure enough - there seems to be a party every week and his room mate, Andy, drags Stiles out once a fortnight because apparently Stiles studies too much. So he gets to meet  _a lot_ of new people, several of them who express a clear interest in him. Which, Stiles  _really, really_ likes.  
  


Except that his  _friends_ , Stiles uses the term loosely at present, seem intent on cock blocking him from near and afar. It’s the strangest thing! If he didn’t know any better, he’d  _swear_  that he’s got a spell or jinx on him that warns the packs back home whenever his V-card’s in danger of being punched.  _Every. time_. Stiles has been  _this close_  to getting it on with someone (and once, some _ones_ ),  _someone_ calls him with an ‘emergency’.  
  


"Remind me again why I'm in college?" Scott wailed time and time again.

  
"I think the T.A. for Architectural History class is a werewolf." Isaac has mused more than once," Or maybe some kind of human-pixie hybrid."

 

Erica's emergency's always involved one cooking emergency or another. "The recipe said to mix all the ingredients together so I did but it's all turned brown. It's supposed to be creamy-white. I have _no_ idea what I did wrong."   
  


Stiles begins to refer to the trio as ‘the brat pack’, not that he tells them that. Instead, he barely holds back his anger and irritation while listening to them complain before he’ll finally burst, "I was kinda busy right now!" but that’s always too late because his chance to get laid has already walked out the door.  
  


Then again, the brat pack doesn’t have  _anything_ on Lydia. Stiles isn’t sure why the redhead has opted to go to the same university as him (not that he’s complaining mind you, because having even a single familiar face around so far from home is a God sent) but there’s days when he wishes she’d gone to MIT instead. Especially the times she’ll send the person Stiles is chatting up one  _damned_ cold look that has this scurrying away. __  
  
  


_'With friends like these.'_  Stiles thinks to himself as Lydia flicks one perfectly manicured hand at the pretty brunette he’s been trying to chat up for most of the party. “Lydia.” He greets, smiling far too broadly for it to be genuine. “Why am I not surprised that you’re here.” Clearly Lydia Martin doesn’t care that this ‘Yay! We survived our first college final exams and we get to go home alive!’ party is by, for and of Criminal Justice students.   
  


"Skip it." She replies, crossing her arms across her chest. "Mind explaining to me why you’re not going home for the holidays?" Stiles looks away, pretends that he’s interested in the guy attempting a keg stand. He’s still not over his guilt for accepting the internship that Professor Edwards had offered him. The last thing he wants is for Lydia to berate him for his choice.  
  


"It’s just for 6 weeks." Stiles offers, knowing that it’s a weak defense and that Lydia will see through it immediately. She’s well aware of the fact that Stiles feels insecure being so far away from the pack. After all, he’s only human and most of his contributions involve looking stuff up and relaying that information forward and honestly? Anyone can do that or learn how to do that.   
  


And he’s been away from his friends for so long that Stiles is scared that they’ve started to drift away. It’s not the same to talk to them on the phone or Skype. It’s like catching glimpses of a life carrying on without him and it simply feels back into his insecurity that he was never needed by anyone back home in the first place.  
  


Lydia’s looking at him with narrowed eyes, judgemental and calculating in the same go. “You’re an idiot.” She finally declares, flipping her hair over her shoulder before she pokes Stiles. “This is going to blow up in your face and I’m going to tell you ‘I told you so’. Now, go get me drink.”  
  


"Yes m’lady." Stiles replies with a sigh, knowing that she’s right but he’s not going to change his mind now.  
  


—  
  


Stiles wishes he had changed his mind back at the party. Or that he’d told Derek himself that he wasn't coming home for the holidays. Or that he’d maybe explained what a great chance it was for him to… Oh who is he kidding? Like any of those things would have stopped Derek from doing what he’d done anyways.  
  


Apparently, and Stiles is going on the information that has been provided to him from Boyd and Scott (because they are the most reliable people from both packs, thank you very much), Derek had been less than pleased to find out that Stiles wasn’t coming home and had  _driven_ up to Stiles’ dorm room, demanding an explanation. Which Stiles had denied him because he'd been running late for work.  
  


After that, Derek had then proceeded to creep around campus and Stiles' workplace like a giant stalker-weirdo-dude that had prompted several people ask Stiles if they ought to call the cops. Stiles sighed every time and told them that it was okay, he knows the dude. And then, to make the most out of his situation, began to fabricate as many insane stories as he could about Derek. Just because he can. He might as well get some fun out this crazy situation right?

 

So far, Derek’s been his bodyguard, an ex-FBI agent with a caffeine habit that developed after he quit smoking, his best friend’s older brother who broke his elbow in highschool which tragically ended his baseball career too early, and his cousin Miguel who loves meeting new people ‘So why don’t you guys go and say hello? I think he’d like the company. No, no, he’s not  _mad_! He glares like that cause he’s  _nervous_. Trust me.’  
  


It’s kind of amusing and kind of not how several ladies at the office (and on campus) eye Derek up and ask Stiles to introduce them. Stiles sighs internally every time and does so, gesturing for Derek to come up to his desk before silently apologizing to Derek. Stiles rationalizes that there is no harm in introducing Derek to new people. But Derek doesn't express any interest in anyone, keeping most of his attention on Stiles before rolling his eyes and going back to his table. All Derek's interested in, is getting Stiles home as soon as possible. 

 

However, Derek’s behavior is far from norm. With the sitting in plain sight, keeping clear watch on Stiles as he works through the data the professor has sent him. It makes Stiles feel like a child. So it’s his turn to complain to everyone who’ll listen about Derek because  _seriously_! It’s just 6 weeks. He'll have a few weeks to spare. He’ll come home then! … Maybe. It just doesn’t warrant Derek coming up state to harass him and everyone else around him!   
  


Stiles ducks under his table as soon as Derek heads for the bathroom, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. Erica laughs at his pain before hanging up. He’s totally not helping her next time. Boyd straight up tells him that Derek’s pissed and has missed him a lot, just like everyone else (this is why Boyd is his favorite okay?) Lydia just tuts at him, constantly poking fun at him in a way that makes Stiles wonder what she knows that he doesn’t. Scott, Isaac and Allison cram together in from of the webcam and make identical ‘Oh honey’ faces that makes Stiles wonder exactly how much time they’re spending together and what the hell has he said to warrant _that_  expression?   
  


In the end, it’s finally Isaac who cracks and tells him what’s going on. Or his version of what’s going on because Stiles finds the whole explanation a little too far fetched. Derek and the pack missing him? He can accept that. But Derek actually being bummed out that Stiles hadn’t talked to him at the same rate he had with everyone else? Derek looking forward to seeing him after his mid-terms had ended? Derek being twice as eager to meet up once he was done with his finals?   
  


How about ‘Ahahahaha. No.’? Poor Isaac. He's starting to make stuff up now. Might be because of one too many conks on the head courtesy of one monster of the week or another. Tragic really considering how smart he is. Allison rolls her eyes so hard at his reaction that Stiles worries they might roll out of her head. “Stiles.” She says firmly, pushing Isaac out of the frame. “He really did miss you, same as the rest of us. So come back home as soon as you can alright?”  
  


So yeah, there were those conversations. Conversations which continue to rattle around in his head as off-time rolls by and Derek comes up to the table, asking if Stiles is ready to go. In a bit of a daze, Stiles packs up and followes Derek out the library. Everything his friends have told him, points towards a conclusion that Stiles just can't make out for some reason. It feels a lot like driving down a foggy road listening to the GPS directions because he couldn't see beyond the hood of his Jeep - ‘Where the hell are you leading me you stupid piece of crap?’ basically.  
  


Wait, he’s getting off track here. Stiles shakes his head, realizing they're standing in the middle of a coffee shop, and very subtly elbows Derek to get him to stop staring at the barista as he puts their order together. “Play nice.” Stiles warns, fingers tapping against the counter as he waits. “He’s the only guy here who doesn’t charge me for an extra shot of syrup in my coffee.”  
  


For some  _nutty_ reason, this makes Derek glare even harder at the guy’s ducked head. Stiles wants to hit his head into the counter repeatedly because  _what_ is up with his  _life_ where his friends are preventing him from getting laid? Stiles and his dick want to cry. Take both meanings from that if you want. Yes, yes it’s a terrible joke but Stiles is **so**   _way_ beyond done right now.   
  


Because bad enough that Derek’s just dropped by without any kind of warning but he’s also being worse than normal towards Stiles’ friends  _and_ the few people he quasi-flirts with. And just  _who_ does Derek think he is anyways?   
  


Stiles is ready to let the whole rant flow out when  _Derek_ suddenly grumbles. “That’s it.” Grabs Stiles’ face with both hands and  _kisses_ him.  __  
  
  


Stiles’ body does a weird flail which makes their knees knock together in a painful kind of way. But he forgets about it because Derek’s lips are on his lips and his palms are really warm against his chin and- Oh. His fingers feel so  _good_ sliding through his hair. Why had no one told him now nice that felt?  
  


His hands latch onto Derek’s dark Henley in return, hanging on for dear life as Derek kisses him on and  _on_ as his grip tightens. Stiles wonders if stubble burn is a thing and what it’ll look on him because the way Derek’s chin and lips are moving against his are doing things to him. Things that are going to dick and even down to his toes to make them curl.  Wow his brain is kind of melting inside his head too.  
  


He’s ready to pull away and suck some much needed air in when Stiles feels a tentative touch against the lip that Derek’s got trapped between both of his and  _oh sweet cheesecakes on sticks was that Derek’s **tongue** on his_  ** _lips_**? Stiles knees nope so hard that they give up, going lax like the rest of his legs so that the only thing that’s keeping him upright is his grip on Derek’s shirt and Derek’s hands on his face.  
  


There’s an odd noise that falls out from his mouth that Stiles is  _probably_  going to be embarrassed about later because the pitch is just… it’s really high pitched okay? He didn’t know he could even… Never mind. Not important. What’s important is that he’s being held up one  _hell_ of a handsome werewolf with the most devastating green-hazel-‘Who cares? They’re so pretty!’ eyes that’re looking at him like he’s the world’s best flavor of ice cream. Or something.  
  


And just like that, the dots begin to connect.

 

“You missed me.” Stiles points out dumbly, words coming out slurred because his lips feeling tingly and two sizes too big for his face. Derek stares back, fingers sliding deeper into Stiles’ hair (Ooo that’s unfair so unfair. Can he red card Derek for that?). “You wanted me to come back.” He continues, his knees still refusing to cooperate but hey, that gives him a good excuse to lean all the way against Derek. Mmmm  _muscles_.  
  


Wait a damned second. Another dot connects. Stiles tightens his grip on Derek’s shirt before yelling, “Did everyone  _know_ that you liked me before I knew?!” There’s a loud wolf whistle behind them that makes Stiles jump a mile. Oh shit. The barista is looking something between ‘Oh i get it!’ and 'Shit, there goes my chance’ while the remaining patrons are… ah crap, this is embarrassing. They’re cheering and whistling at them.  
  


Stiles turns beet red, keeps his hold on Derek with one hand as he swipes his coffee up with the other. “Bye Jack.” He does not squeak as he all but runs out of the coffee shop. He doesn’t say a word (and does  _not_ make another squeak) when Derek grabs his hand and begins to drag  _Stiles_ out the door with pink ears.   
  


He’s surprised when Derek drags him to the Camaro, pushes him up against the side and declares, “Yes I missed you. Yes I wanted you to come back home. I was going to tell you how I felt but you just  _had_ to go and ruin my plans by being your usual self.” That… sounds an insult but the way Derek says it makes Stiles feel a little warm-squirmy-happy. And annoyed cause it’s still half an insult.   
  


"Well you and your stupid beta’s kept ruining my plans so it’s only fair I get to do the same!" Stiles retorts, clutching his coffee between them as though it might protect him from Derek’s ire. Why is his mouth running off? This is not good! Stiles needs some duct tape to keep his mouth shut! Or wait if he duct tapes his mouth then he won’t be able to kiss Derek some more… Speaking of which!  
  


Stiles slaps one hand against Derek’s chest, voice going high in disbelief. “If you liked me then why didn’t you say something before?” That would have saved them both and everyone else a world of trouble and headache.  
  


"Because I was  _waiting,_ you idiot!” Derek snaps back, hands smacking against the car as he boxes Stiles in. “I’m  _sorry_ if I wanted to wait for you to be 18 but I don’t want to get arrested  _again_  because of you.” Which, harsh! And two, oh  _God_ Derek is such an idiot that Stiles can’t even with him.   
  


So Stiles groans and drops his head back, staring up at the sky for a moment before he declares, “You’re  _such_ an idiot.” Because that’s way easier than admitting that he’s an idiot as well because  _of course_ Derek would wait. He’s a stickler for rules in weird ways that Stiles wants to understand one of these days and now he’ll actually have that chance. He grips the collar of Derek’s shirt, yanks him in and presses a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Thank you for waiting. But your beta’s are still idiots.” __  
  
  


"Like your pack’s any better." Derek grumbles, hands squeaking as they slide down the car before they rest against Stiles’ waist. Hrmm, that is true. He needs to have a talk with Scott about telling him stuff like this. Amongst other things. "At least they didn’t keep teasing you about your crush." Again, true.   
  


Stiles pats Derek’s neck, fingers wriggling in delight as they move up to scratch his stubbled jawline and cheeks. “They’re gonna be impossible now.” Stiles sighs, putting his coffee up on top of the car.  
  


The werewolf sighs and presses his cheek against Stiles’. “I don’t want to think about it.” Derek mumbles, the warm words brushing against Stiles’ ear in a way that makes his dick twitch with interest. He tries to think of unsexy thoughts but it’s impossible to do so when you’re pressed up against a muscle car by a guy who looks like Derek.  
  


He tries hard not to look embarrassed when Derek stiffens after a long inhale, sighs and asks, “Really?”   
  


Stiles slaps Derek’s back before grumbling, “Your fault. Don’t blame me.”  
  


The way his words make Derek’s grip tighten makes a shiver run down Stiles’ spine. “I could…we could…” Despite the hesitation present in those four words, the offer is clear enough. It makes a sharp thrill go through him, along with a hefty dose of nervousness. “If you want to.” Derek mumbles into Stiles’ red hoodie.  
  


It takes a few moments for Stiles to weigh the decision in his mind and Derek holds him through it. There’s a new fondness in his tone when he speaks. “I want to but not now. You haven’t even taken me out on a date yet.”  
  


He enjoys the feeling of Derek’s choked laugh pressing into his hand and against his chest. Stiles wants to feel that rumble against him again. “Let me guess. You don’t put out on the first date.”  
  


Stiles puts his nose up in the air and sniffs. “Not until the fifth date  _at least._ " Derek’s choked laugh makes Stiles grin again. "C’mon. I know a place that’s got great pizza. You’re buying and we can call it our first date."  
  


"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> [over on tumblr](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com)


End file.
